Spirit House
by FireDiamond3
Summary: Sonic and Shadow arn't afraid of anything. But what happends when Amy and Rouge dare then to go into a haunted house? Well they emerge fearless or in fear?
1. Haunted Greeting

**Sup readers. I thought I should write another story for all yall. Yall lol. I believe in ghosts and stuff so why not write one in the spirit of… awesomeness. Remember if you want me to write my Fan Character, Tiffany the Tiger, please tell me in the reviews. When three people saw I should then I will. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM! Enjoy!**

It was a week after Halloween and Amy and Rouge were hanging out and pigging out on more Halloween candy. "Rouge do you think Shadow or Sonic is afraid of ghosts?" Amy asked Rouge. "You know Amy, I don't really know. Why?" Rouge asked. "Well, Sonic skipped our date yesterday and I want to take out my revenge. I would use my trusty old hammer, but Sonic isn't too frightened of it anymore. And do you want to know what his excuse was for not coming? Sorry Ames, but I was hanging with Shadow yesterday and lost track of time!" (Please note this has nothing to do with my previous story and happens way before Sonic 06….. shivers.) "They both must PAY!" Amy exclaimed furious. "Hmm, well I know an old house that's near mine with an interesting past behind it." Rouge said trying to calm Amy down. "It was built in the 1900s and an elderly rich couple lived there. They had two grandchildren named Jane and Steven the Cat. The grandparents, Kyra and Joe and Cat abused the children and one day, the children put poisonous gas near the bedroom of the sleeping grandparents and killed them. The gas unfortunately spread to fast and the children didn't get out in time." Rouge told Amy. Amy was shocked at first, but then smiled evilly. She grabbed her cell phone and called Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog speaking." Sonic said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Sonic, its Amy. Is Shadow there?" "Ya, Why?" "Rouge and I Rouge have a dare for you two. Pack your bags. You're going to spend the night at a haunted house." Sonic was quiet for a few seconds before repeating what Amy said to him to Shadow who was sitting in the chair a few feet from him. "Ok we're in!" Sonic finally said. Amy smiled and told them were the house was located. Amy and Rouge waited for them outside the house. When they finally arrived, Rouge told then the story. They looked up at the house. Sonic smiled. "Alright see you tomorrow." Sonic said giving Amy a thumbs ups up. "If we make it out alive." Shadow added and smirked. They entered the house and shut the door behind then. Amy smirked and Rouge and Amy left to hang out at the house and wait till morning to see if they had any terrifying experiences.

Sonic looked around. The place looked old deserted. "Well Shadow. What do you think?" Sonic asked smiling. Shadow looked at him and shrugged. "It's ok. We should look for a bedroom to put our stuff in then have a look around. They looked around and found a bedroom which looked to be the guest room. There were to separate beds with an old looking shadier. It had a dresser and an old cracked mirror. Cobwebs and dust littered the room. They each claimed a bed and started to unpack a little. They both brought flashlights and monitors to make sure that there weren't any high levels of poison gas. They also brought EMF monitors and a recorder so they can maybe catch the voice of a spirit. It was long before they started to smell gas. They quickly checked their meters. There was no reading on them. Sonic looked in the mirror to see a young girl and boy standing there. Sonic and Shadow screamed and then they disappeared. Then the room suddenly got colder and the smell got stronger.

**Ant this is where I shall leave off. I am starting to get creeped out myself just writing it. Lol. Stay tuned! Please Review it helps a lot **


	2. Who's Behind You

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. WE CAN THANK SEGA AND SONIC TEAM FOR THAT! Sup world! Here is the next chapter. Tell me what u think it helps for future chapters.**

Sonic and Shadow looked around and grabbed their E.V.P (Electronic Voice Phenomenon.) boxes and clicked it on. Sonic turned on his camera and waved it around looking for anything that could attack. Suddenly they heard a snap and they looked up to see the glass chandelier falling from the ceiling. The both rolled out of the way just in time as it crashed to the ground glass everywhere. The smell was still there but the ghost detector showed no sign of anything. They both got up and looked at the broken shards of glass on the floor. Sonic had a cut on his cheek and Shadow and a torn glove but they were both fine. "What the hell was that?" Shadow yelled looking at Sonic alarmed. Sonic could take his eyes off the large shards of glass. They seemed to be swirling and something inside of it. Shadow came over to him to see what he was looking at and stood there stunned. The swirling mass started to slowly turn into an old man's face. It was pale and blue as if he was suffocated and had an evil look on his face. He laughed demonically then the shard of glass shot up nearly taking out Shadow's eye. They grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room. They slammed the door behind them and ran to the kitchen. They stopped to take a breath and then looked around it was a fairly large kitchen. It had a large pantry full of canned goods and shelves with only crumbs and cobwebs. It had a very large stove and dishwasher and an island. There where to stain glass windows with crosses on them. This room had a strange feeling of safety unlike the rest of the house. "It must be the crosses" Sonic suddenly said. "Huh?" "Well crosses are a sign of purity and god and these being are a demon in a way and won't come in here. We should set up a base here till morning when we can get out." Sonic and Shadow unpacked the stuff on the island and set up sleeping bags. "Shadow." "Ya?" "What do you think will happen? Will we make it out?" Sonic asked worried and he watched another mist pass by then disappear. "I don't know Sonic." Shadow replied. Neither of them could sleep so they just talked about anything that crossed their mind. From Eggman battles to annoying girls and best friends. It became sunset, and the stain glass let the light of it come in a deep pink orange and red. Suddenly they heard a scream. It was coming from the upstairs rooms. It sounded like Amy… no Rouge… No Cream… No Maria! It had a mixture of everyone they knew in it they both leapt up. They didn't know who screamed but they needed to find out and fast. They ran upstairs only to find a young little girl blocking their way. She was wearing a pink dress with white lace and had a pale blue face. "It must be the little girl." Sonic whispered to Shadow. Suddenly she screamed and disappeared then the smell came back and they heard floor boards creaking behind them getting closer and closer. Then they stopped. They both shivered from it suddenly becoming very cold. Both of them where afraid to look back. "I'm so glad you could make it… we have many fun things in store for you."

**I will leave off there! Sorry it took so long. I had no inspiration and I was sick and I mainly slept. Next time what will happen to Sonic and Shadow. Who is standing right behind them and is it dangerous? Stay tuned and make sure to comment! It helps a lot **


	3. Whips and Soul Eaters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS (except the ghosts) IN THIS STORY! THEY BELONG TO SEGA ABD SONIC TEAM! Hi I am finally updating this story. Enjoy!**

Sonic and Shadow stood their stunned. They both slowly turned around to see an old bony woman with pale skin with blue mixed in like the boy and girl. She was wearing a long white silk nightgown and had glowing red eyes. Then the woman raised her hand which held a long, overused whip. _Crack! _Sonic winced then heard Shadow yelp. He turned to Shadow with a long gash running from his chest to his waist. _Crack! _This time Sonic winced not from the sound, but from pain of his own. Sonic now had a long gash running down his back. Suddenly they saw the little boy standing in front of them. He was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. He glared at the old woman and she glared back. _"Run." _He said. Sonic and Shadow bolted into one of the neighboring bedrooms. They ran in and slammed the door shut. They looked around the room which had very little light. Only the light there was, was from the full moon which shown through the broken window. The room was a room of mirrors, no furniture, just mounted mirrors. Shadow went to the window and looked outside. He saw a small amount of daylights gleam shine from behind the mountains. Shadow from the corner of his eyes saw something odd in his reflection. He walked over to one of the mirrors and saw a badly injured Maria standing there. He turned around and saw her. He ran to her to see if she was alright. She was crying and had a look of betrayal on her face. Shadow looked at her. "Shadow, you did this to me! You are the one who let me die! This is all your fault. I hate you!" She screamed. Shadow was stunned. He suddenly felt guilty. Maria was shot and all he did was stand there and watch, not doing a thing to save her. Shadow felt the anger stir up inside of him. He looked up at Maria. He noticed something in her eyes that made him decide this wasn't Maria. He turned to the mirror to no longer see the reflection of an injured Maria, but a soul eater. Soul eaters often resided in mirror rooms and came out during full moons to take the soul of an innocent. He turned and hit Maria to the side. The soul eater screamed then vanished within a mirror. He then heard Sonic scream "Amy!" He spun around to see sonic run to the mirror where the soul eater had vanished. It was lying on the floor, taking the shape of an injured Amy who was too weak to stand. "Sonic help me. Shadow attacked me. Kill him and I will heal!" It said. Sonic was losing his temper. His fur darkened and his eyes turned pure white. He looked up at Shadow and glared at him. "Sonic listen to me! It's a soul eater! It's trying to trick you! Look in the mirror it isn't Amy!" Shadow shouted. Sonic looked into the mirror to see the soul eater taking Amy's place. He then broke the mirror and took a sharp chunk of glass and tore and cut the soul eater into pieces. Sonic was heaving with anger this fur lightened and he started to cry. Shadow rushed over to him to comfort him. "Shadow, we need to leave now before one of us ends up dead!" Sonic said. Shadow didn't know what to say. They just sat there waiting for day light to break so they could leave.


	4. The Light

**Hey! I'm finally uploading. I will be having more frequent uploads because its summer. Yes I am aware my school has weird school starting and ending times. Lol. Anyway enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM!**

Shadow helped Sonic to his feet. It was daylight and they both wanted out of the house. They cautiously opened the door and to their shock, saw the little boy and girl with a barrel of poison gas. They entered the master sweet and after a few minutes, left with a mob of gas trailing behind them. They ran to the door and tried to open the door, but coulden't. They pounded on the door but it was locked. They watched as the young boy and girl cat chocked on their breath and collapse on the ground. Then they disappeared and so did the gas. They stood their stunned. They had just watched what had happened during that unlucky day. They just watched the boy and girl die from the gas they had planted. Sonic looked at Shadow. "Shadow we can't just let them replay this event over and over again hoping someone will let them out. Let's stay another night. Maybe we can put all the spirits at rest. Please Shadow. We can't just let them suffer!" Sonic pleaded. Shadow could see the fear Sonic had in his eyes, but he also saw the pity and sadness that he felt toward the dead children. They didn't need to die that young. He closed his eyes. He replayed the incident that he had just witnessed. It reminded him of Maria in a way. Maria died trying to make life better for earth. These children wanted to kill their abusive grandparents to free the slaves and themselves from the pain they gave. They never felt the warm feeling of love or the genital touch of kindness. All they felt was cold feeling of pain and the rough touch of hate. Shadow did not know the children, but he agreed with Sonic. They didn't deserve to stay here for all eternity. "All right we will stay. But we must agree to say in the kitchen till the children come again. Then we can open the doors for them. They can leave this horrid place and go to the light." Shadow said. Sonic nodded in agreement and they both headed to the kitchen. Sonic called Amy and Rouge and told them they wanted to stay another night. Then neither of them spoke till dawn when they both suddenly heard the same panicked footsteps as the night before. They both looked at the door to see the young children tugging at the door. They both ran to the dead children's aid. They tried everything. Sonic even spin dashed the door. It wouldn't budge. Shadow began to cry. He felt the children's fear. He felt their pain. Now that he could see them closely it ached his heart even more. The young girl was maybe 10 years of age, just like Maria. The little boy, he looked to be the age of 6, 7 at the most. Shadow gave a determined look upon his face. He opened his pack and took out an emerald. A Chaos Emerald. It glowed with power. The grabbed the children which he was surprised he could do, and then grabbed Sonic. He held the emerald above this head and at the top of his lungs yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" There was flash of light and Sonic, Shadow, and the young kids where outside of the house. There was a bright warm light that then suddenly flashed over them all. They saw the children look into the light wear they saw two older cats smiling down at them. "Mamma, Dada!" The daughter yelled as they ran up to them. The parents hugged them. "Thank you." They father said. Then Shadow felt a presents beside him. It was Maria. She smiled at him. Shadow began to tear up and cry. Maria put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Shadow you kept my promise. You helped the people of this Earth. You helped a trapped soul that was to forever stay on earth leave to the light. I am so proud of you Shadow." Maria said crying. "I will always be watching over you." Maria then turned around and left with the family. The light faded. And Sonic looked up at Shadow. Sonic then smiled then started to laugh. Shadow smiled. He felt joy in himself. He saved innocent children move on and kept Maria's promise. They both then left to Amy's house to tell them about the adventure that they would remember from then till their afterlife.


End file.
